Walter Veith
Walter Julius Veith (* 1949) ist ein ehemaliger südafrikanischer Professor für Zoologie, der nach seiner Bekehrung evangelikale Vorträge über Ernährung, die Schöpfung die Bibelforschung und die Weltverschwörung der Freimaurer, Jesuiten und röm-katholischen Kirche hält, sowie Bücher darüber verfasst hat. Veith ist verheiratet und hat drei Kinder. Seine Frau Sonica ist Sängerin. Leben Kindheit Veith wurde in 1949 geboren und wuchs in einem streng katholischen Elternhaus auf, in dem seine Mutter aber protestantisch war. Als seine Mutter an Krebs starb, erklärte sein Religionslehrer ihm immer wieder, dass sie für ihren nicht katholischen Glauben "in die Hölle kommt, wo sie für immer und ewig schmachten wird.". Dies machte ihn im Alter von 12 Jahren(Vom Evolutinisten zum Kreationisten (engl., MP3, 52 MB) Veith spricht in diesem Vortrag von 12 Jahren, andere Internetquellen nennen einhellig 10 Jahre) zum erklärten Atheisten.([http://dialogue.adventist.org/articles/15_1_veith_s.htm Walter Veith: From evolution to creation: My difficult journey. auf der Webseite der Adventisten], Walter Veith auf seiner Webseite amazing discoveries) Akademische Bildung Ab 1971 begann Walter Veith ein Studium der Zoologie an der Universität in Stellenbosch, das er mit dem Master of Science in Zoologie abschloss, der einem Diplom in Deutschland gleichkommt. Seine Abschlussarbeit handelte von der Fortpflanzung des Bunten Zwergchamäleons. Nach einem zweijährigen Aufbaustudium folgte 1979 an der Universität in Kapstadt seine Doktorarbeit, die die Ernährungsweise des Knochen- und Klippfisches Clinus superciliosus im embryonalen Zustand röntgenspektro- und elektronenmikroskopisch untersuchte. Bis dahin hatte er auch Vorlesungen über Zoologie an den Universitäten in Durban-Westville und in Stellenbosch gehalten (Walter Veith auf seiner Webseite amazing discoveries). Akademische Laufbahn und religi?se Entwicklung Nach seiner erfolgreichen Promotion war Veith lange Zeit außerordentlicher Professor an seiner Universität in Stellenbosch und hielt bis 1987 Vorlesungen in Zoologie. Anfang der 1980er Jahre fand er, mittlerweile verheiratet, zum katholischen Glauben zurück, als sein kleiner Sohn ernstlich erkrankte und auf keine Therapie seiner Ärzte ansprach, aber wie ein Wunder überlebte. Wenige Jahre später führten innere Zweifel am Katholizismus und ein Handwerker, der seine Küche renovierte, ihn und seine Frau zum adventistischen Glauben. In seinen ersten Vorlesungen als außerordentlicher Professor hatte er eine Studentin noch widerlegt, die die Evolutionstheorie als "Lüge" bezeichnete und an der biblischen Schöpfung als "Faktum" festhielt. Sein neuer Glaube und eigene Bibelstudien ließen ihn diese Haltung nunmehr selbst einnehmen und brachten ihn in Konflikt mit seinem Lehrauftrag. Seine wissenschaftliche Reputation sank. Er musste die Universität von Stellenbosch verlassen, als er Vorlesungen über die wissenschaftlichen Beweise für die biblische Schöpfungsgeschichte hielt und damit Tumulte auslöste ([http://www.answersingenesis.org/creation/v22/i1/professing_creation.asp Interview in Answers ?ber seinen Weg zum Kreationisten] (englisch)]). Walter Veith verkaufte sein Haus in Stellenbosch und erwarb eine günstige Weizen- und Milchfarm, für die er noch einen Kredit aufnehmen musste. Seit 1986 herrschten langanhaltende Rassenunruhen in Südafrika, die sich gegen die Apartheidspolitik von Premierminister Pieter Willem Botha richteten. Viele Weiße verließen Südafrika, da sie in den gewalttätigen Unruhen um ihr Leben fürchteten, nachdem einige von ihnen umgekommen waren. Nach kleinen Erfolgen stand Walter Veith mit seiner Farm infolge einer Missernte 1988 vor dem wirtschaftlichen Aus. Er erhielt in seiner Not aber ein Angebot, als außerordentlicher Professor an der Universität von Westkap Zoologie zu lehren. Seine ernsthaften Bedenken in Bezug auf die Evolutionstheorie wurden mit dem Hinweis ausgeräumt, dass er lediglich wissenschaftlich zu arbeiten brauche. Kurz nach Anfang seiner Lehrtätigkeit wurde seine Universität wegen der Unruhen für sechs Wochen geschlossen. Diese Zeit nutzte Walter Veith, um in Kalifornien Dr. Ariel Roth zu besuchen, der am Geoscience Research Institute in Loma Linda nach geowissenschaftlichen Beweise für die biblische Schöpfungsgeschichte forschte. Dieser Besuch veranlasste Walter Veith, eine eigene Vorlesungsreihe zur biblischen Schöpfungsgeschichte zu entwickeln. Im folgenden Jahr erhielt Walter Veith einen Ein-Jahres-Vertrag an der Universität in Kapstadt, an der er seine eigens entwickelte Vorlesungsreihen hielt, und dies mit dem Ergebnis, dass sein Vertrag nicht verlängert wurde, obwohl viele Stellen offen waren. 1990 wurde er im Fachbereich Zoologie an der Universität von Westkap lediglich angestellt. In dieser Zeit ohne Lehrtätigkeit begann Walter Veith, außerhalb der Universität Vortragsreihen zu entwickeln und zu halten.(Leaves of Life berichtet 2001 von einer zehnjährigen Vortragstätigkeit) Die Vortr?ge führten ihn anfangs zu überwiegend adventistischen Gemeinden in die Vereinigten Staaten, nach Kanada, Australien und Europa und hatten die Ernährung zum Thema, das durch das zunehmende Auftreten von BSE Anfang der 1990er-Jahre an Brisanz gewonnen hatte und in der er adventistische Werte wie Vegetarismus und Fasten vermittelte. Mittlerweile hielt Walter Veith seiner religiösen Überzeugung nach selbst den Sabbat, der für Adventisten von Freitag- bis Samstagabend gilt. Seine während und neben den Vorträgen gesammelten Erkenntnisse flossen in sein erstes Buch ein, das 1993 unter dem Titel "Diet and Health" erschien. Seine Situation an der Universität von Westkap änderte sich 1995 schlagartig. Nach fünf Jahren Angestelltendaseins wurde er ordentlicher Professor mit Lehrauftrag und gleichzeitig Leiter des Fachbereiches für Zoologie, das auch die Evolutionslehre beinhaltete. Seine Position nutzte er unter anderem, um aus seiner Sicht die biblische Schöpfungsgeschichte zu untermauern und die Evolutionstheorie zu widerlegen. Einen Mitstreiter fand er in seinem Kollegen Quincy Johnson. 1997 veröffentlichte er seine Ergebnisse im Buch''"The Genesis Conflict", das aber in seinem Lebenslauf und Werkverzeichnis nicht aufgeführt wurde. Bereits vor seinem Buch beinhalteten die Vortragsreihen neben der Ernährung nunmehr auch die biblische Schöpfungsgeschichte als einzige Erklärung für das Entstehen des Lebens, die bei seinen Vorlesungen in der Universität von Westkap Eingang fanden. 1998 nahm Walter Veith eine berufliche Auszeit und legte seine Lehrtätigkeit vorübergehend nieder.(The Royal Soceitey/National Research Foundation (NRF) Evaluation Report 1996-2001, S. 20) Die meisten seiner Fachkollegen waren in ihrer Lehrtätigkeit zunehmend damit beschäftigt, das von Walter Veith dargestellte Bild der Evolutionstheorie wieder zurechtzurücken. Dies führte Ende des Jahres 2000 im Fachbereich Zoologie der Universität von Westkap zu einem schweren Konflikt, in dessen Fokus Walter Veith und sein Kollege Quincy Johnson standen. Aus der Fakultät der Wirtschafts- und Verwaltungswissenschaften wurden zwei Unternehmenspsychologen hinzugezogen, die bei einer Lösung des Problems assistieren sollten. Auf dem Treffen, das am 5. Dezember 2000 abgehalten wurde, wiesen beide auf ihre tiefen Zweifel an der Evolutionstheorie hin. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihnen verblieb, war, ihren bisherigen Fachbereich zu verlassen. Quincy Johnson wechselte in den Fachbereich Mikrobiologie, Walter Veith wurde gebeten, in den Fachbereich Physiologie zu wechseln. Diese Lösung wurde von allen mitgetragen. Mit dem Wechsel wurde ihnen die Lehrtätigkeit für die Zoologie entzogen. Beide landeten zum Schluss in dem Fachbereich, der sich 2003 biomedizinische Wissenschaft nannte. Das Arbeitsverhältnis von Walter Veith endete Ende 2003 (Information iidb.org), der sich fortan seinen Vortragsveranstaltungen widmete. Gründung des Missionszentrums "Amazing Discoveries" "Amazing Discoveries e. V." ist nach eigenen Angaben ein internationales Missionszentrum, welches für das Allgemeinwohl wesentliche Informationen öffentlich zugänglich machen möchte. Das zentrum arbeitet dafür mit internationalen Rednern zusammen. Gleichzeitig ist der Verein die Schaltzentrale für Europa und der adventistischen Gemeinde Nürnberg-Marienberg angeschlossen. Weitere Missionszentren befinden sich in Blaine, Minnesota, das für die Vereinigten Staaten zuständig ist, und in Delta bei Vancouver, welches sich auf Kanada ausgerichtet. Das Medien-Angebot des Vereins umfasst Seminare, Vorträge, Video- und Audiokassetten, Bücher, das Internet und andere Medien mit dem Ziel, den Zusammenhang von aktuellem Zeitgeschehen und biblischer Prophetie darzulegen sowie Menschen Lebenssinn, Hoffnung und Frieden anzubieten. Weitere Ziele sind es aufzuzeigen, dass Wissenschaft und moderner christlicher Glaube nicht im Widerspruch zueinander stehen. Dabei werden u. a. bedeutsame Fakten aus den Bereichen Schöpfung, Evolution, Politik hinter den Kulissen, global-religiöse Entwicklungen, Gesundheit, Ernährung, die Macht der Musik, biblische Prophetie und Archäologie behandelt. Gleichzeitig soll eine positive und gesunde Lebensweise gefördert, Hilfseinsätze in armen Ländern organisiert und karitative Hilfe geleistet werden. Ebenso geht es dem Verein darum, weit verbreitete Irrtümer oder angebliche Vertuschungen in den Bereichen Wissenschaft, Gesundheit, Politik und Religion aufzukl?ren. Eigenen Angaben zufolge arbeiten alle Zentren nicht profitorientiert und finanzieren sich weitgehend über Spenden und Verkaufserlöse. Sie sind alle Mitglied im adventistischen Verband ASI, dem Laienverband für adventistische Dienstleistungen und Industrien. Adventistische Kritik In seinem 2003 erschienenen Buch ''"Auf die Wahrheit kommt es an - dem Labyrinth des Irrtums entkommen" versucht Walter Veith den Adventismus in der Gegenwart zu positionieren. In diesem Buch und auch in seinen neueren Vorträgen wie "Krieg der Bibeln" lässt Walter Veith neben anderen Institutionen den Papst, die Freimaurer, die Vereinten Nationen in einem ganz anderen Licht erscheinen, indem er etwa hohe Würdenträger der katholischen Kirche (u. a. den Papst selbst), Mitglieder der Ökumene, Gründungs- und Hochlogenmitglieder von sogenannten Geheimbünden und UN-Politiker mit detaillierten Quellenangaben selbst zu Wort kommen lässt. Diese Aussagen stellt er dann Bibeltexten gegenüber. Vor allem letzteres rief selbst unter Adventisten heftige Kontroversen hervor. Das "Bible Research Institute" erkannte seine bisherigen Bemühungen an, kritisierte gleichwohl seine "unfachgemäße" Bibelkritik und sein Aufgreifen bekannter Verschwörungstheorien (PDF-Download vom Adventverlag). Die Siebenten-Tags-Adventisten Deutschland verhängten ein Einladungsverbot gegen ihn, an das die Adventgemeinden gebunden sind, was die Gemeinden jedoch nicht davon abhält, Veith überkonfessionell zu Vorträgen einzuladen. Veiths Vorträge Seine Vorträge in deutscher und englischer Sprache erfolgen in der Regel in mehreren Blöcken zu eineinhalb Stunden. Seine Präsentationen auf der Leinwand sind kurze Zitate in englischer Sprache und Abbildungen, die im regen Wechsel folgen und als Nachweis seiner Aussagen dienen. Medien von Walter Veith, die zum Verkauf angeboten werden, sind Mitschnitte beziehungsweise Filmaufnahmen jener Vorträge. Während ein Teil der Adventisten seine Vorträge schätzt, kritisieren andere und vor allem die Führung der Siebenten-Tags-Adventisten seine Informationsvermittlung. Ihm werden, so sehr er in seinen grundsätzlichen Ansichten und vor allem in seinen naturwissenschaftlichen Vorträgen zu schätzen ist speziell zur Thematik "Bibelübersetzungen und Textus Receptus" in seinem Vortrag "Krieg der Bibeln" eine suggestive Art der Darstellung, die Verwendung von aus dem Zusammenhang gerissenen Zitaten und einseitige Darstellungen vorgeworfen. Walter Veith wurde dazu von der Führung der STA empfohlen, entweder künftige Ausführungen zu dieser Thematik völlig neu zu überarbeiten und sie ausgewogen, fair und seriös darzubringen oder ganz auf sie zu verzichten Eine Aussprache zwischen Kirchenführung und Veith hat es bisher nicht gegeben. Werke * Walter Veith: Ernährung neu entdecken. Der Einfluss der Ernährung auf unsere Gesundheit. Wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse. 2. Auflage. Wissenschaftliche Verlagsgesellschaft, Stuttgart 1996, ISBN 3804714684 * Walter Veith: Diet and Health. Scientific Perspectives. 2. Auflage. Medpharm, Stuttgart 1998, ISBN 3887630688 (das englische Original von Ernährung neu entdecken.) * Walter Veith: The Genesis Conflict. Amazing Discoveries, Delta/BC 2002, ISBN 0968236359 * Walter Veith: Auf die Wahrheit kommt es an. 3. Auflage. Amazing Discoveries, Heroldsberg 2003, ISBN 3980910903 (Originaltitel: Truth Matters - Escaping the Labyrinth of Error.) Siehe auch * Kreationismus * Siebenten-Tags-Adventisten Weblinks Allgemein * Englischer Enzyklopädie-Eintrag * Interview mit Walter Veith * Amazing Discoveries (deutsch) * Ausbildung, wissenschaftliche Ver?ffentlichungen und akademische Laufbahn (englisch, sehr detailliert) Vorträge von Walter Veith * Über Veith (englisch) * Vom Evolutionisten zum Kreationisten (englisch, MP3, 52 MB) * Für Jesus sich erheben (englisch, MP3, 52 MB) Category:Person Kategorie:Verschwörungstheoretiker Kategorie:Evangelikalismus